


Sick Days

by VOONESPELLE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark secretly likes being called mom because of Celine, Everyone at least has had Dark pester them at least once, I headcanon Dark to be a mamabear when it comes to the new egos., Illy thinks he's safe from colds because he hasn't had one since years ago, Jokes, i have allergies right now so this is a vent kind of, theres a hint of Yannois in there but not until later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOONESPELLE/pseuds/VOONESPELLE
Summary: Illinois comes back from an adventure but doesn't realize he's sick until days later. Dark worries and Yancy worries and Dr. Iplier worries. Illinois just doesn't believe he's sick until confronted.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I was bored and high off of allergy medicine and on the verge of passing away. This ain't perfect but I tried.

Illinois entered the manor heavily exhausted. His eyes burning from the lack of sleep that he endured the past few days. It was 3 in the morning and he had just come back from a long adventure dealing with cursed monkey statues and big stone balls trying to run over you every chance they got. He groaned as he climbed up the stairs, his thighs burning from over-use and soreness. His lower back aching from the backpack where he carried his clothes and other necessities. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew he would have to announce his arrival to Dark who by this time was most likely in his bedroom already. Whether he was awake or not, Illinois didn’t know. He treaded towards his own bedroom like a zombie and dropped his stuff before heading to Dark’s. “Why does he want to know now? Can’t he wait ‘til later?”, Illinois mumbled to himself. 

He stopped in front of the door and knocked softly, hearing a soft shuffle of bedsheets behind the door. The door unlocked and Dark came into view with an oversized long-sleeved shirt with some sweatpants accompanying them. “Illinois, you’re back.”, he said, or more like stated. “Yeah, just now. Came here to report back safely.”, Illinois gave a quick smile. Despite the annoyance of not currently being in his bed right now, Illinois did appreciate that despite Dark’s cold demeanor, he did care about the egos. Even going as far as Dark constantly pestering him every time he went on an adventure as to when he would be back and at what time and that as soon as he entered the front door, he was to tell Dark immediately of his arrival. Talk about a broody mother hen. 

“That’s good. Do you have any injuries whatsoever?”, Dark asked as he gave Illinois a once-over. “Nah. Just incredibly sore all over and extremely exhausted. I feel like I’m about to fall over.”, he responded as he felt his thighs and calves twitching. “Alright, you can go ahead and sleep. Please don’t fall over.”, he said. Illinois tipped his head and went away. Feeling Dark still looking as he reached his bedroom door, “I’d advise that you shower and bathe. For your soreness and for Lord knows what kind of bacteria there was where you were at.” Dark closed his door and Illinois rolled his eyes. “Sounds amazing but unfortunately I will be passing away now.”, he said as he kicked his shoes off and flopped onto his bed, sleep taking over immediately. 

Several hours later, Illinois felt terrible. His body ached so much that he could barely move his body though he knew he would have to get up. He looked over at his bedside clock, 1:03 pm. He slept like the dead the whole morning. He decided to go have that bath he was told to do but as he was getting up his muscles were trembling so much trying to sustain his body weight. He felt hot, and not that good type of hot. Illinois dreaded the thought that maybe he had actually, in fact, contracted something during his adventure. He shuffled his way to his bathroom and started the shower, not waiting long to heat up and entered. Immediate relief washed over him as soon as the water hit him. As he showered, he thought about whether or not he should go to Dr. Iplier to go and check himself out. But then again, he did overexert his own body. Maybe he did go a little too far and now he’s paying the price for it. In the end, as he was now drying himself, he decided that he would just take it easy for the next few days. 

A knock on his door startled him. He wrapped his towel around his waist and answered to find Yancy standing there. The prisoner looked at Illinois, blushing. Illinois chuckled, “Can I help you?”, he smirked while leaning on the door frame. “Oh, um, I’s was just wondering where youse at. Youse didn’t show up for breakfast and Dark was startin’ to worry.”, Yancy decided to look down as he spoke but his apparent blush still showed. “Tell him I’m fine. I barely woke up and just finished my shower, my muscles were fucking killing me but I’m fine now. I’ll be down in like 20.”, Illinois was just about to close the door, “Oh, and tell Dark to stop being a broody hen, no matter where his chick is, he’ll always come back in one piece.”, the door finally closed with Yancy still seemingly red on the other side of it. He took a deep breath and sighed out to compose himself. 

He left down the stairs and walked to Dark’s office to tell of his new information. Illinois, however, was just about done dressing in some comfortable clothes. He did say he was going to take it easy. He walked out and down the stairs to the living room where Eric and Randall were sitting while watching TV. “Hi, Illy! U-um, are you feeling okay?”, Eric stuttered as he wrung his yellow handkerchief around his fingers. “Oh yeah. Came home at 3 in the morning and was beyond exhausted.”, he reassured. “That makes sense. Dark looked a little off this morning. Said you looked a little worse for wear and was worried you were sick or something.”, Randall spoke. Illinois sat down next to Eric, stretching his legs out, “Well I was sore as heck and I still am. Took a hot shower just now to help with it.”, he said. “Bim saved you some breakfast. He put in the microwave to keep it warm just in case you were hungry.”, Eric said. Illinois sat up, “Man, I’m starving. As a matter of fact, I don’t think I ate anything yesterday.”, he got up and went to the kitchen. 

He opened the microwave and saw a plate of pancakes with eggs and bacon. He ate in silence and once he was done, he washed his plate in the sink. As he was leaving, he felt like a rock had sunk down into his stomach and it made him feel nauseous. “Maybe it’s because I didn’t eat anything yesterday.” And that’s how the rest of the day went. There were times when there would be a sudden nauseous feeling consume him but he would always make an excuse about it even when they asked him. “Are youse sure youses doin’ alright?”, it was now later in the night. Illinois had made it to dinner with the others like normal. While the Jims were asking about his recent adventure, Dr. Iplier, Dark, and Yancy didn’t fail to notice how little Illinois was eating. He told them it was because of little appetite. The adventurer sighed out loud, “I’m fine, Yance. I’m perfectly okay. You and Dark need to chill on the constant worrying. You’re both gonna end up with grey hairs. And we both know Dark is long overdue.”, he chuckled. 

Yancy snorted, “But that doesn’t explain why youse ate so little. Usually, youse over there eating everything in sight.”, Yancy joked. “Hey! I don’t eat everything! I ate the breakfast that Bim had left me earlier and from there I was kind of eating little snacks throughout the day so I just wasn’t as hungry during dinner”. Illy made sure not to mention the nausea episodes he would get after eating said snacks. If their worrying wasn’t as annoying now then God knows how annoying they would be if he told them. “Could it be aftereffects from youses recent run?”, the other asked. “It probably is. Using just adrenaline for days on end and not much sleep mixed together doesn’t really go well for my body. But I’m sure just some rest for a couple of days and laying low would help. I’ll be just as new then.”, just then a headache was starting to begin. He might as well call it a night. “Alrighty, Yance. I’m gonna go hit the hay.”, he climbed up the stairs as Yancy said his goodnight. As soon as he lied down in bed, the soreness that he barely felt all day came back full force. He groaned as the headache began to grow and he hoped he would be able to sleep tonight. 

The next morning, Illinois thought that maybe there was something wrong with him. He barely had enough sleep through the night because of his headache which right now was still pounding at his head. When he finally fell asleep, he woke up with a sore throat and his body sweating that his hair was plastered to his forehead. A sudden rush of nausea was what finally gave him the strength to get up. He wobbled like a newborn deer as he reached the toilet unleashing what little contents he had in his stomach. He dryheaved one last time before flushing, and situated himself against the wall. He felt like he had been hit by a truck in his sleep. Was he actually sick? That couldn’t be possible. He knew for a fact that his immune system was as strong as an ox. The last time he got sick was a few years ago and he was adventuring back to back so there was absolutely no way. “Must’ve been that breakfast plate maybe. Something might have gone in it?”, his throat burned and ached from speaking. He forced himself up off the floor and decided to take a shower. Once he was done, he brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste of bile in his mouth. He got dressed and grabbed his phone before leaving. 

It was around 9 so the others might have already eating already but just the thought of any type of food made him want to gag. He went down the stairs cautiously and once he made it down he was bombarded by Yancy crashing into him. “Oops, sorry Illy! Didn’t see youse…..there.”, his voice trailed off as he looked at Illinois. One thing that Illinois forgot to check was his appearance because judging from Yancy’s reaction it was not pretty. “Illy!”, Yancy pressed the back of his hand on Illinois’ forehead, “You’re burning up!”, Illinois cringed at how loud he was speaking. “Don’t say it out loud! Or-”, before he could finish his sentence he was sent into a coughing fit from the strain on his throat for trying to speak. 

As soon as he looked up, Dr. Iplier and Dark were standing there with disappointing faces. Illinois smiled nervously and gave a little wave. “I knew there was something wrong the moment you didn’t arrive to breakfast for the second time in a row.” Dark said. “Dr. Iplier, could you please tend to this stubborn child? And make sure he stays within your sight.” Dark stared at Illinois who was offended at being called a child. “Sure, Dark. I’ll make sure to cure your baby until he’s as good as new.” Dr. Iplier teased while grabbing on to Illinois and making their way to the clinic. Dark frowned, “You are all babies. I have to take care and make sure none of you are doing anything stupid all the time.”, he crossed his arms. Yancy giggled, “Does that mean youse our mom?” Dark responded with a glare that made Yancy take a few steps back. 

Both Dr. Iplier and Illinois tried not to laugh, “See you later, Mom!”, Illinois strained to say before being sent into another fit. Yancy bursted out in laughter as Dark smirked, “Talk shit after you stop hacking up a lung.” The other three stared in shock at Dark as he disappeared through the void. “Damn, Illy, youse just got told.” “He sure did.” “Shut up, the both of you.”


End file.
